Droide de seguridad
thumb|right|250px|Un escuadrón de droides de combate de seguridad de la Federación de Comercio bajo el mando de un droide de combate comando OOM Los droides de seguridad eran un tipo de droide utilizado como guardaespaldas, o para proteger objetos de valor. Comúnmente durante las Guerras Clon, el término se refería al Droide de combate de seguridad[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los]] utilizado por la Federación de Comercio[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. La serie KX fue uno de esos ejemplos de un modelo de droide de seguridad utilizado por el Imperio Galáctico.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars Entre los droides de combate B1 existían los Droides de combate de seguridad, los B1 con marcas rojas, y además de la seguridad fueron utilizados como francotiradores.Star Wars Battlefront II Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los]] *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * * * *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission'' * *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Regreso del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Regreso del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' * *''A Call for Heroes'' * *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Modelos de droides de seguridad Categoría:Droides de seguridad